


Burning Out

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [26]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Character intorspection, Post Episode Fic, chain reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Why did Fuse do what he did in Chain Reaction?





	Burning Out

It had been Thunderbird Two which had drawn him back to the powerplant. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. He hadn’t at all been questioning his actions of leaving the Tracy boy and his friends trapped. 

Curiosity had him watch the giant ship land on the far side of the plant, out of sight of where he stood. The same curiosity was what sent him up to the guard tower, uranium still weighing heavy in his hand. 

It could have killed him. 

If the Tracy boy hadn’t have used his ship to pull the door off, he would have been dead. 

He set the uranium on the desk in the control tower, taking a long hard look at it. 

How many people could it be used against? How many could die because of the Hood’s actions? How many deaths would he be responsible for if he did as he were meant to?

A glance across the plant, Thunderbird Two still sat waiting for her pilot to return. Curiosity made him reach for the radio. 

A back up door on the far side of the plant, one Tracy drilling down to meet the other. He felt his shoulders sag in relief as he realised they were going to get out. Turning to leave, he reached for the uranium.

Panicked conversation and an exclamation that they were in the red, about to be poisoned in the core with no way out. For once he didn’t think, a glance across the controls and a flick of the right switch. Cheers of relief and he had to smile. They were safe. 

Something swelled in his chest, a feeling similar but different to that he got when the Hood had once praised he and his sister. It was warm and fuzzy and deep. He had to swallow against it as he looked to the uranium again. 

He could have died. 

Who else had to die before the Hood stopped? 

Which of the Tracy’s would be at risk next by his hand?

Was he prepared for the consequences of his actions?

The answers to his own questions scared him, but he knew what he had to do. 


End file.
